Wanted Dead or Alive
by padmoon4ever
Summary: Eine kleine verschlafene Stadt umgeben von endloser Prärie, ein Sheriff voller Pflichtbewusstsein, drei Cowboys aus dem Süden, ein Apotheker, viel Ärger und jede Menge Klischees...


_Disclaimer: Die Potter-Welt gehört JKR, wir spielen nur ein bisschen ;)_

_Und der Titel gehört im Grunde Bon Jovi (der auch gleich mal Musik-Tipp ist)._

_A/N: Das kommt dabei raus, wenn moony4ever und meine Wenigkeit (Angelina Fenwick alias pads4ever) Mails austauschen. Dann kommt so einiges zusammen._

_Man nehme also einen Klischee-Western (Cowboyfilm) und die Rumtreiber und serviere sie gut gerührt der lieben Leserschaft :)_

_Reviews nehmen wir natürlich gerne entgegen...vor allem weil wir da noch ein längeres Gemeinschaftsprojekt am kochen haben, dass wir euch bei Interesse als Hauptgang servieren könnten. Mehr sei noch nicht verraten. Also...Knöpfchen nicht vergessen:)_

* * *

Wanted dead or alive

Die Tür zum Büro des Sheriffs knallt gegen die Wand. Der Sheriff schwingt seine Stiefel vom Schreibtisch, als eine junge Frau in einem atemberaubenden rot-schwarzen Kleid und einem ebenso atemberaubenden Dekollté hereingestürmt kommt. Ihre roten Locken sind hochgesteckt und umspielen ihr wütendes, jedoch schönes Gesicht. Ihre grünen Augen funkeln gefährlich.

"Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Miss Lily?", fragt der Sheriff ruhig.

"Sie sind schon wieder da.", knurrt die Inhaberin des Saloons auf der Haupstraße. "Tun Sie was! Die haben bei mir Lokalverbot! Und Sie wissen verdammt genau warum!"

Seufzend erhebt sich der Sheriff, setzt seinen Hut auf und greift nach seinem Zauberstab. "Ich kümmere mich darum, Miss."

---

Westernidylle, eine staubige Kleinstadt irgendwo im Westen mit dazu passender Musik. Mittags, die Sonne steht hoch am Himmel und brennt heiß, vereinzelte Strohballen finden ihren Weg durch das Städtchen. Im Hintergrund läuft Gilderoy im rosa Indianerkostüm vorbei, wird aber von Hagrid mit dem Schirm ausgeschaltet und und aus unserem Blickfeld entfernt.

Die Stadt ist nun wie ausgestorben. Ein Mann betritt das Bild - oder auch die Hauptstraße. Er trägt einen langen braunen Mantel, die Cowboystiefel staubig von den langen Reisen, sein Sheriffstern blitzt in der Sonne auf, den Hut hat er tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Im Hintergrund sehen wir bereits den Inhaber des örtlichen Bestattungsunternehmens, Mr.Filch, der die Szene scheinbar gelangweilt beobachtet und dabei seine treue Katze streichelt.

Dem Sheriff gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der Straße sehen wir drei Gestalten. Der eine sitzt lässig auf seinen treuen Pferd Nimbus 1.000, der kleine Dicke hat seinen Hut abgenommen und wischt sich mit einem rot-weiß karierten Tuch über die Stirn, der Dritte, ein großer Dunkelhaariger mit schwarzem Hut und ebenso schwarzem Mantel, lehnt an der Wand eines Hauses, kaut am Ende eines Grashalms und schiebt sich den Hut etwas aus der Stirn, während er mit dem Sheriff spricht.

"Ach komm schon, Moony!"

Der Sheriff blickt auf. Seine Augen blitzen im Schatten des Hutes. "Ich sagte Nein, Black. Ich habe meine Pflichten als Vertrauens... Sheriff. Und das heißt: kein Feuerwhiskey für euch!"

"Spielverderber."

"Wenn Potter endlich Miss Lily in Frieden lassen würde hätten wir diese Probleme nicht.", gibt der Sheriff zurück.

"Und wie soll ich das machen?", fragt der junge Mann vom Pferd herunter. "Sie gibt mir doch nicht einmal die Chance ihr zu beweisen, dass ich es ernst mit ihr meine!"

"Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich ihr bei vortragen der Bitte um eine Chance auch in die Augen zu sehen."

"Ich bitte dich, Moons. Die Kleine soll sich mal nicht so anstellen."

Die kalten Augen des Sheriffs blitzen zu dem an der Hauswand stehenden Mann. Breitbeinige baut er sich vor ihm auf, der trockene Wind lässt den Sand zu seinen Füßen aufwirbeln. "Ich will hier keinen Ärger, Black!" Seine raue Stimme durchschneidet die Stille.

Black lacht auf, lässig spielt er mit dem Grashalm zwischen seinen Fingern und zwinkert seinen Begleitern zu, dann verstummt sein Lachen und seine klaren Augen fixieren sich auf einen Punkt weiter entfernt.

"Das ist eine friedliche Stadt, wir wollen keine Cowboys und Unruhestifter, wie ihr es seid.", droht Lupin, ohne zu bemerken, das eine neue Gefahr sich heranbahnt.

Der schwarz gekleidete Mann hat sich inzwischen zu seinen beiden Kameraden gesellt, bei jedem Schritt erklingt ein dumpfes Pochen seiner Sporen auf der harten, sandigen Straße. Potter tätschelt Nimbus 1.000 sanft den Hals, auch seine Augen starren am Sheriff vorbei. Pettigrew rutscht nervös auf seinem Sattel hin und her, während eine dicke Schmeißfliege sich auf seinem verschwitzen Hals niederlässt. Die Sonne brennt. Mr. Filch zieht seine Mundharmonika hervor und leise erschallt "Spiel mir ein Lied vom Tod" über das weite Land. Im selben Moment, vernimmt man eine weitere Stimme.

"Aus dem Weg, Sheriff!"

Ungläubig wendet der Braunhaarige sich um und blickt in die kalten schwarzen Augen von S. Snape, dem örtlichen Apotheker und besten Geschäftspartner des Bestattungsunternehmers, da sie sich immer wieder gegenseitig neue Kunden zuspielen. Seine schwarzen, fettigen, langen Haare wehen im trockenen Wind, wie auch sein schwarzer Mantel, während er sich in die Mitte der Straße stellt, dicht neben einen dampfenden Pferdeapfel. Sein ebenholz-schwarzer Zauberstab glitzert unter der heißen Mittagssonne, langsam zermalmt er den Kautabak. Die Uhr auf dem Kirchturm der kleinen mexikanischen Kirche schlägt zwölf.

Eine Frau schreit im Hintergrund und packt ihre Tochter, scheucht sie ins Haus und verrammelt die Tür. Die Straße ist menschenleer. Nur die fünf Gestalten stehen unter der brennenden Sonne und Mr. Filch's Musik hallt zwischen den hölzernen Häusern wider, während ein einsamer Wildhund in einiger Entfernung vorbei schleicht.

"Snape, das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit! Das hier wird friedlich geregelt!", zischt der Sheriff drohend. Black lacht. "Mit dem werde ich alleine fertig." Unter dem Blick aller Bewohner, die aus ihren Schießlöchern spähen, geht er am Sheriff vorbei und schieb seinen schwarzen Umhang hinter den Halter seines Zauberstabes. Snape fixiert ihn scharf, seine Hand zuckt unablässig, Schweißperlen bilden sich auf seiner Stirn.

Totenstille.

Fast gleichzeitige ziehen sie ihre Zauberstäbe und feuern ihre Flüche ab. Ein lauter Knall zerreißt die Luft, die Geier kreischen in Erwartung eines Festmahles. Black wird von den Füßen gerissen und gegen den Sheriff geschleudert, beide gehen zu Boden.

S. Snape, getroffen von einem gelben Blitz, wirbelt durch die Luft und kracht mit voller Wucht gegen das Schaufenster des Bestattungsunternehmers (der sich bereits die Hände reibt und mit einem schönen schwarzen Sarg ankutschiert kommt). S. Snape will sich gerade mit wutverzerrten Gesicht aufsetzten und Black erneut entgegen treten als...

...plötzlich eine total überschminkte Person ins Bild gerannt kommt. Sie macht einen völlig aufgelösten Eindruck, scheint jedoch nicht zu registrieren, dass ihre silbernen, selbst gemachten Schuhe gerade Bekanntschaft mit Pferdeexkrementen gemacht haben. "Scherben! Oh Sie Unglückseliger! Sieben Jahre Pech, ich habe es Ihnen vorausgesagt, Ihre Teeblätter verhießen nichts Gutes! Ich warnte Sie mein armer, armer Junge."

Alle starren die verrückt anmutende Frau an, sogar das schaurige Lied des Totengräbers ist verstummt, bis sich schließlich ein weißhaariger und bärtiger Mann aus dem Off ins Bild bewegt und sie sanft am Arm nimmt. "Ganz ruhig Sybill, das ist ja kein echtes Glas. Erinnern sie sich, ich hab ihnen doch gesagt, dass das nur Requisiten sind. Wie oft muss ich sie denn noch bitten, die Proben zu unserem Theaterstück nicht stören?"


End file.
